When She Smiles
by HinaGuy749
Summary: Alright this is my second fic, it's a KeitaroShinobu songfic to the song "Story of A Girl" by Nine Days, so check it out and tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or the song Absolutely (Story of A Girl) by Nine Days, all I own is a small collection of tie-dye sarongs of which I proudly wear.

****

****

**When She Smiles**

Keitaro sighed lying on his futon contemplating his feelings for the angel that has so easily stolen his heart away, thinking of how he should tell her. 

_This is the story of a girl,   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world! _

He thought of the first time he saw her crying on that bench and even though he didn't know her, how it just killed him to see her in such a state of misery.

_  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,   
I absolutely love her,   
When she smiles!_

Now it's been over a year since she move into the Hinata sou and every time she flashes one of her golden smiles his way his heart just melts and he finds himself falling even more in love with her.

_  
How many days in a year?   
She woke up with hope but she only found tears! _

Throughout her stay he had been too dense to realize she felt the same ways about him but with a naivety that could rival Keitaro's she was oblivious to his feelings for her and would cry whenever she assumed she could never be with him no matter how much she hoped.

_  
And I can be so insincere,   
Making her promises never for real! _

Another thing bugging him was the fact that he was leading another one of his tenants on about his feeling for her and it made him feel terrible to do so. He knew he should tell her the truth real soon before she tries to confess her own feelings and finally tell the one he loves how he feels and hope for the best.

_  
As long as she stands there waiting,   
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes! _

He knew that at times she could be a little childish but to him it made her all the more irresistible and he would love her flaws and all.

_  
How many days disappear?   
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose? _

Later that day after dinner Keitaro had made his feeling clear to Naru and told her that his feelings for her were false and that he was sorry for hurting her. Immediately following his first confession Naru had broken into tears and just as he expected she had slugged him one good sending him flying six blocks away though he knew that this time he really deserved it.

_  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day!   
And your hair never falls in quite the same way!   
But you never seem to run out of things to say!_

On his way home he decided that the would make his second confession as soon as he got back and was pondering over how she would react to his sudden epiphany, hoping against all odds that she would return his feelings. To keep his thoughts from driving him insane he tried to avert his attention to another subject but all thoughts just lead to her and all the things he loved about her.

_  
This is the story of a girl,   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!   
And while she looks so sad in photographs,   
I absolutely love her,   
When she smiles!_

When Keitaro arrived at the all too familiar girls dorm he spotted the object of his affection waiting at the top of the stairs for him like she always did. As he reached the top of the steps he approached her and said "Shinobu-chan, there's something I need to talk to you about".

_  
How many lovers stay?   
Just to put of with this shit day after day! _

It has been three months since Keitaro had confessed his love to Shinobu and though she nearly fainted when he told her he was overjoyed to learn that she was all too eager to return his affection. Now that he has her Keitaro finds himself not minding the abuse from the other girls just as long as he's with the one he loves.

_  
How did we wind up this way?   
Watching our mouths for the words that we say. _

Keitaro has never been happier though he and Shinobu find it increasingly harder to keep their relationship a secret from the girls especially Naru and Motoko for fear the attacks and the chance that he could no longer be with his love.

_  
As long as we stand here waiting,   
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!_

They decided that even though it would be a few years before they could take their relationship public that they would wait it out no matter how much hit hurt to deny their feelings to others.

_  
How do we get there today?   
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes! _

They chose their path and they're gonna stick to it regardless of the consequences. To them their love and happiness is worth all the strife.

_  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day!   
And your hair never falls in quite the same way!   
But you never seem to run out of things to say!_

It gets pretty tricky but after six month of almost getting caught they developed an elaborate way of spending time together and sharing a few cherished kisses without the other tenants seeing. It's even become sort of a game for them that they alone have.

_  
This is the story of a girl,   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!   
And while she looks so sad in photographs,   
I absolutely love her,   
When she smiles!_

Just three days before the one year milestone of their relationship Keitaro reminisces over all the wonderful things he and Shinobu had done and the hard times they've been through since that fateful day he decided to tell her of his innermost feelings for her. Even though it was a bit bumpy at times he wouldn't trade it for the world.

_  
This is the story of a… girl!   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!   
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,   
I absolutely love her,   
When she smiles!_

It's been four years since it all started, Keitaro has graduated from Tokyo U and has been filling in for Seta at Tokyo U seeing as how he's rarely there. It's November 15, Shinobu's 18th and the two of them have never been happier but when they went to tell the others of their secret relationship it was them who were surprised when the girls told them that they had known for the past three years.

_  
This is the story of a girl!   
Her pretty face she hid from the world!   
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,   
I absolutely love her,   
When she smiles!  
When she smiles!_

It was about midnight and the party had calmed down considerably, Shinobu was chatting with Motoko when Keitaro pulled her aside and dropped down on one knee. As she saw this heart began to race with anticipation and a crowd began to form around them. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a gold ring with a quite large diamond nestled in the center. As Keitaro raised it up to her he said "Shinobu-chan, you've been there for me since the beginning and have always showed your love for me even if you couldn't make it public and would like for it to stay that way forever, Shinobu-chan, will you marry me?"

It took her a few second to release the breath she didn't realize she was holding before she beamed and replied "Yes, Yes Kei-kun I will".

There it was again, that very same smile that made him fall in love with her all those years ago and he knew that he would see it for many years to come.

Author Notes: Well what do you think it's my second fic and I'm satisfied with it? Also I know not a lot of people like song fics (looks at reviews from last fic) but give me a break they're a lot harder to write than you think and I happen to be good at it, Oh and as for a certain reviewer named Misted Figure I'd appreciate it if you kept your revenge driven flames to yourself. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and show it by leaving a review and even if you didn't try and leave one anyway. So until next time, PEACE W/ CHICKEN GREASE!


End file.
